


Lesbian Mythbusters

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: Jane makes up her mind to end it with Jacqueline--and fails.





	Lesbian Mythbusters

They're not hiding this thing exactly. At least Jacqueline isn't, that much was clear to Jane the night she came by after asking Jacqueline if she wanted ice cream from up the street and she'd said yes, only to then greet Jane at the door with her husband on her tail, stirring a pot of something that smelled amazingly and which Jane was forced to turn down in order to spare herself and her evening. At first she thought maybe it was Jacqueline's cruel way of telling her that one slightly drunken hook-up was a one time thing, and for a moment Jane was glad she hadn't yet told her friends about her chance encounter with her former, and their current, boss. But days later, when Jacqueline sent Jane a text message asking her to lunch if Insight could spare her for an hour, Jane thought maybe not, and when a follow up message told her to meet her in a hotel room, Jane was sure it definitely was not what she had initially thought.

 

The thing is, Jane would rather not do complicated. And open relationships are complicated--messy. She’s going to end it. She’s definitely going to end it this time. Tonight, right as soon as Jacqueline walks in, she’s going to tell her she can’t really do this because she’s a married woman. And even if she is in an open relationship, Jane isn’t an open relationship type of girl, and how does that even work anyway? Is she also dating Jacqueline’s husband? She’s definitely not sleeping with him that’s for sure.

 

She's made up her mind, she's sure, except she's nervous about it so she decides she wants to bake to kill time while Jacqueline gets there. Her last message said she's running late but she's bringing wine. Jane eyes her phone as she stirs and her screen lights with a follow up message telling her Jaqueline is almost there, and soon after, when she’s pulling her burnt sugar cookies from the oven and the smoke detector is going nuts, Jacqueline skips knocking and runs straight through to the kitchen.

 

“Jane!” She exclaims, sounding a lot like she’s scolding her, as she grabs a dish towel and begins to fan it in front of the detector while Jane holds the scorched tray under the faucet.

 

The beeping stops and Jacqueline’s rushes over to open the window above the sink. She has to reach over Jane to do so, and when she does, for just a moment she presses her chest against Jane’s back.

 

“I didn’t know you baked.” Jacqueline states, already over the excitement of her entrance, busying herself with opening the bottle she’s brought.

 

Jane snorts and shakes her head, watching the cloud of smoke dissolve into a less threatening steam. “I clearly do not. I was just--feeling a little antsy, so i wanted to do something with my hands.”

 

“Oh.” Jacqueline’s smile is practically audible. “You still uh, need to do something with your hands?”

 

Jane turns around then, just in time to see Jacqueline pop the cork out of the bottle, the tiny jolt pushing a strand of hair conveniently out of place and casually over her eyebrow. Jane shakes her head. “I don’t want to meet your husband--again. Or your kids.”

 

Jacqueline straightens, sets the bottle down on the counter and nods, once, the way she does when she means business. “Okay.”

 

“I mean, yes, he’s very nice and your kids are cute.”

 

“My kids are _adorable_.”

 

“Adorable though they may be--this is all new to me, the poly thing, and the bi thing, I’m still figuring it out, and the simpler we can keep it, the better. Is that--okay with you?”

 

“That’s fine by me,” Jacqueline’s voice is gentle, and understanding, and Jane desperately wants to kiss her. “Can I pour some wine now? It’s really expensi--” the word fades into a muffled chuckle against Jane’s mouth as she pushes Jacqueline against the wall.

 

“Nope, kissing now, wine later.”

 

When Jacqueline’s hands begin to slide down the swell of her ass, Jane grabs them both and pins them above her head, pressing her entire body against the other woman to keep her there. “Nuh-uh,” she says, flicking Jacqueline’s bottom lip with her tongue and thoroughly enjoying the way she searches for her lips. “No touching.”

 

“Oh,” Jacqueline replies, glancing down at Jane’s lips again, “are you telling me what to do now?”

 

“Yes, I am.” Jacqueline’s wrists shift, and she gasps when Jane pushes them harder. She draws back and sternly repeats, “no touching,” as she takes one hand and glides it down Jacqueline’s side, drawing a visible shiver when her fingers reach the hem of her sweater. She slips her hand underneath and up to touch the warm skin of Jacqueline's stomach. “So soft,” she says and lightly kisses the side of her neck. She exhales against it and watches the goosebumps appear before licking a tiny trail up as her hand does the same. She captures Jacqueline's earlobe between her teen just as her hand finds Jacqueline’s breast--encased in what feels like very flimsy lace.

 

“Are you wet thinking about me fucking you?” Jane asks, losing herself for a moment as Jacqueline gently rubs herself against Jane’s thigh and moans softly. “Do you like it when I touch you?”

 

Jacqueline sighs.

 

As Jane kisses her, she unbuttons Jacqueline’s jeans and pushes past the denim, and inside the silky underwear where she can slide her middle finger across Jacqueline’s clit, making her hips jut forward and her wrists strain against Jane’s hold, her breathing coming faster against Jane’s cheek.

 

“Do you like that?” Jane asks, this time circling wide and slow until she hears Jacqueline groan a breathless, “yes,” and then sliding the same finger inside her, watching her lips part in heavier breaths and her eyes open lazily and then slowly close again as Jane pushes inside her and curls upward before dragging her finger almost all the way out.

 

This whole thing has really inspired new excitement for experimenting within Jane. A month ago, sex in the kitchen just sounded cold and hard on the knees, but she’s paying little attention to her knees, hard as they may be pressing to the floor as she straddles Jacqueline's bare thigh and grinds her pussy down at the same time she bites down on Jacqueline’s lip and tugs until she hears a hiss and feels fingers dig into her hips.

 

“Can I try something?” Jane asks.

 

Jacqueline licks the side of Jane’s neck and half moans, “what?”

 

“Well,” Jane groans against a kiss as she finds a particularly delicious angle that makes her skin tingle, her lips close enough to graze Jacqueline’s when she whispers, “I read lesbians don’t actually--scissor, that it’s just guys’ porn fantasy, is that true?”

 

“Mmm, I’d say it’s a question of preference. Is that something you’d prefer?” Jacqueline asks, grabbing Jane’s ass and pulling her a little higher.

 

Jane gasps, her fingers pressing hard against the floor on either side of Jacqueline's head as their lips hover just centimeters apart. “I don’t know, but it can’t be all that terrible to find out what feels like to feel your pussy against mine.”

 

“Jesus--” Jacqueline whispers, manages something that sounds like ‘yes’ and then kisses Jane so hard their teeth clink for a second but it’s not a problem because her tongue is velvety and her hands are warm.

 

It takes some maneuvering. It’s really about angles and--some limberness, but they find one, an angle that is, and a nice slow rhythm that soon enough has Jacqueline in near sobs and Jane moaning loudly as she clings to Jacqueline’s thigh.

 

“Oh my god,” Jane gasps, feeling the familiar build-up low in her tummy. She wants to tell Jacqueline but by the way she’s got her eyes shut tightly and is gasping, she’s pretty close as well and then Jane sees the muscles of Jacqueline’s thigh tense and quickly thereafter feels her orgasm--and Jane is right behind her.

 

It trickles down between them, everything is hot and sweaty and slippery and Jane when it’s over, there isn’t much to do except lay sprawled on the floor beside Jacqueline, their legs somehow still entwined.

 

“That was--” Jane pants, gestures in the air before her arms flop back down heavily.

 

“Yeah,” Jacqueline retorts, licking her lips and nodding lazily, “that _was_.”

 

“Lesbian mythbusters,” Jane suddenly blurts.

 

“What?”

 

“Going to pitch a new column. This,” she gestures between them, “will be my first article.”

 

Jacqueline turns her head so quickly Jane can practically hear her glaring at the side of her face.

 

“Oh, my god,” Jane laughs, “I’m kidding, relax.”

 

“That’s not funny.”

 

“It was a little funny.”

 

“Please be quiet, Jane, you’re harshing my post-coital buzz.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“When I can move again, I have a couple of other myths we can bust together if you’re interested.”

 

Jane closes her eyes and smiles, suddenly very convinced she won’t want to end this thing with Jacqueline any time soon.

 

“Oh. I’m interested.”


End file.
